


Goodbye Kiss

by BenOfRoses



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenOfRoses/pseuds/BenOfRoses
Summary: After spending the morning together, Callum gets a little more than he bargained for when Ben goes in for a goodbye kiss…
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated

Ben is sat at the Mitchell kitchen table, lost in his own world, when he’s brought back to reality with the soft touch of his boyfriend’s hand, tousling through his hair. He knows Callum must be off to work, so he stands up, reaches and places his arms around Callum’s neck, and presses his soft lips against his boyfriend’s as they embrace to say goodbye, initiating a sweet kiss.

“Do you have to go this early?” Ben questions sadly, pulling his best puppy dog look at Callum, bottom lip jutted right out.

Callum grabs Ben's face, pulls him back up, and presses a soft kiss to each cheek, followed by a quick peck on Ben’s cherry red lips. He pulls away - Ben's head still in his hands - and whilst he looks directly at him he confirms, “Yes, you know I do,” with a melancholic tone. 

Face still contorted into a sulky frown, Ben then spots his opportunity - something he knows will make Callum’s knees tremble, send a jolt of electricity straight to his cock, and make him forget about needing to leave at that exact moment. 

“You sure there’s nothing I could do to persuade you to stay just that little bit longer, baby?” smirks Ben, who suddenly launches forward and starts to place hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses, nibbling onto the spot on Callum’s neck that he knows is his weakness.

Callum moans at the sudden attack on his neck and places his hand to the back of Ben's head, subconsciously wanting to keep him there. “Ben... stop,” he whispers, but makes no further movement to stop the attention Ben’s giving his neck. Instead, he throws his head back further, giving Ben more access to the sweet, juicy skin.

“Thought you had somewhere to be, baby,” Ben teases - his breath hot and shaky, directed straight into Callum’s ear.

“Mmm, don’t stop,” begs Callum, who starts thrusting his already hard cock into Ben’s thigh.

“You know I never wanna stop, don’t you?” Ben hisses into his neck whilst he moves his hand down and starts to stroke Callum’s now throbbing cock through his jeans. 

Ben feels the moan that falls from Callum’s lips through the vibrations in his Adam’s apple and can’t help but force his own hips forward. He wants to chase his own friction - his hard dick strained in his own now too tight jeans. 

His mouth starts the agonising descent down Callum’s neck, delivering kiss after kiss, nip after nip - all hot and beautifully dirty. He reaches the collar of Callum’s blue shirt and with his left hand starts to undo each button, which exposes more and more flesh for him to devour. His right hand still strokes a slow steady rhythm, which teases Callum through his jeans, and his cock grows harder with every moment.

Ben then circles his tongue around Callum’s now exposed nipple and takes it between his teeth. He pulls forward and releases when he feels Callum’s body shudder at the sensation - nipple bud now standing to full attention. 

“Fuck, Ben...” moans Callum, unable to hold back. More profanities tumble from his lips as Ben repeats the same action with the other nipple.

“Like” 

_Kiss_. 

“That” 

_Kiss_.

“Do” 

_Kiss_.

“You?” says Ben as he kisses and licks his way down the rest of Callum’s bare chest, which is now covered in a light sheen of sweat and more than a little of Ben’s saliva.

“Ben, you need to...mmmhhh.” Callum moans breathlessly, when Ben undoes the last of the shirt buttons and pokes his tongue into his now visible belly button. 

Ben grips tight onto Callum’s hip to steady himself and licks a stripe down the trail of hair that disappears into his boyfriend’s bulging jeans. 

Now on his knees, he seizes the moment and looks up to take in the wonders of this beautiful man standing before him. Callum’s head is thrown back against the door, his fingers white as they grip tight onto the doorframe, and a blush has risen from his chest up to his cheeks - all the way to the tip of his ears. Ben marvels at how he can do this to Callum - it just makes him want to devour him even more.

Callum abruptly bucks his hips and grabs Ben's head between his hands. He tilts Ben’s head to look up and their eyes lock - Callum is willing Ben on with his darkened, lust-filled pupils. 

Spurred on by Callum’s sheer desire, Ben purposefully licks his lips in anticipation, undoes Callum’s belt, pops the button and starts to gently lower the fly on Callum’s jeans, which causes the older man to moan in pleasure at just the touch. 

Ben hooks his fingers under Callum’s boxers and skillfully pulls them down, together with his jeans, to his knees. Callum's cock - freed from its tight restraint - is pulsing with desire and a need for release.

Ben eyes the sight before him, wets his lips, and with a shuddery breath stutters out, “Better make this quick, hadn't I, babe?”

He moves to place his fingers tightly around the base of Callum’s cock and expertly swallows it down in one, swirling his tongue wickedly all the way along the length. The sensation of finally having Ben’s sinful mouth wrapped around his aching dick causes a deep, guttural moan to fall from Callum’s lips. 

Ben then uses his hand to wank the base of Callum’s cock and braces himself by gripping tightly at Callum’s hip, whilst his boyfriend fucks himself into his mouth over and over again. Ben moans at the devilish act they’re committing - the sound sending exquisite vibrations through Callum’s length.

“Ben…. Ben, I’m close,” Callum gasps, and Ben feels the grip of Callum’s hands tighten in his hair as he pulls him closer whilst his hips push forward. With the thrust, Ben willingly takes his cock deeper down his throat and swallows one last time. He feels Callum whimper and pulls away with a _pop._

“Fuck…” Callum groans at the loss of Ben’s warm mouth and looks down at Ben, who returns the gaze with a wicked glint in his eye. His lips are a deep red and swollen from the attention they’ve given to Callum’s still very hard cock. 

"You're right Callum, I don't want to make you late for work. Best we resume this later," Ben winks cheekily. He grabs Callum’s boxers and jeans, pulls them up, and tucks Callum’s cock snuggly away, placing a gentle kiss on the outside of his boxers, which are now wet with a mix of Callum’s pre-cum and Ben’s saliva. He then zips up his fly, does up his jeans button, refastens his belt and stands up to meet the eyes of his man once again. "Just don't be late home," Ben insists, leaning up to place a chaste kiss onto the cheek of a bemused Callum. "I'll see you later, babe.” And with that, Ben walks through the hallway and disappears upstairs. 

Flushed and breathless, Callum almost contemplates skipping work and following his boyfriend upstairs. In the end, his honesty makes him decide against it, so he buttons up his shirt and then turns to make his way out of the kitchen door. With a smile on his face and a spring in his step, he makes his way to work. 

He could get used to this kind of goodbye kiss…


End file.
